lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Legendary Super Saiyan
Dark Lengendary Super Saiyan is a very rare Dark Super Saiyan transformation and one that unlocks all hidden ablilties of the typical Dark Super Saiyan. It increases the Dark Super Saiyan's power 4x and the Saiyan's base form x9. The Dark Saiyan cannot go in their oozaru from during this transformation 'Overview' The Dark Lengendary Super Saiyan is a type of transformation unknown by other Dark Saiyans. This type of Dark Super Saiyan transformation is more powerful then the typical Dark Super Saiyan. All of the Saiyan's abilities are greatly enhanced as well as the lust for combat. The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan is different then it's typical counterpart. While normal Dark Super Saiyans are usually calm and collected, The Legendary Dark Super Saiyan is the complete opposite, this transformation is cruel, sadistic, monsterous and ruthless. The Saiyan's tone turns cold, cruel and mocking. Once the Saiyan changes back, they tend to not remember what they did as Dark Legendary Super Saiyan 'Appearance' The Legendary Dark Sayian seems to burst forth from his body. The Saiyan's hair remains silver but it is darker, almost turning gray. Regardless of whatever stage of transformation the Dark Super saiyan is in, when they transform into Dark Legendeary Super Saiyan, the hair they had when they stransformed stays the same while the rest of the body takes on the Dark Legendary Super Saiyan form. The highlights are meshed with the rest of the hair in this form. Black and silver Saiyan tribal markings appear all over the body and seem to glow. Bio-electricity erupts from the user's aura. Instead of silver, the eye color has turned to dark red and the eyebrows have vanished. The hair remains in a flame like shape but increases. 'Personnality' The Legendary Dark Super Saiyan's personnality flips in this transformation. This version of Dark Super Saiyan craves only battle, destruction and victory. This form only knows enemy and thats all it sees. This transformation will not stop until all life has been eradicated. The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan is very sadistic, often torturing opponents before ending their lives and enjoying it as well. This transformation is monsetous,ruthless and bloodthristy. 'Usage of Power' The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan mutiplies the typical Dark Super Saiyan's attributes x4. The longer a Dark Saiyan stays in this form, the stonger is becomes however this the Saiyan can only stay in this form as long as they keep outputting a vast amount of energy. That is if the Saiyan is lucky. What will most likely happen is that the Saiyan would explode like a bomb, taking many lives as well. However, the more times a Saiyan enters this form and survives the better they get at controlling and maintaining their energy. Otherwise the Saiyan will burnout and return to base form, passed out. They will stay passedout from 9 hours to a full week. This form can only be achieved when a Dark Super Saiyan is pushed too far, usual directly following deep emotional trama, such as having a family member die in front of them. Due to all the pain the Saiyan feels , they lose their conscience and any sense of empathy or sympathy. This transformation can wipe out an entire planet if they try. The Dark Legendary Super Saiyan's transformation bio-electricity and aura can cause earthquakes powerful enough to level entire cities upon first transforming. 'Higher Levels' Each Dark Super Saiyan transformation can become Dark Legendary Super Saiyan. When a Dark Super Saiyan of any stage goes Dark Legendary Super Saiyan their entire appearance changes to that of the Dark Legendary Super Saiyan except for the hair which stays the same of what state of Dark Super Sayin the user is in. This transformation increases all the Saiyan's attributes by x5 from Dark Super Saiyan 5 to Dark Super Saiyan 10 and Dark Super Saiyan 4 to Dark Super Saiyan 1 increases all the Saiyan's attributes by x3 'Lengendary Dark Super Saiyan 2-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 3-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 4-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 5-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 6-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 7-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 8-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 9-' 'Legendary Dark Super Saiyan 10-' Category:Transformations Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques